


No Place Like Home

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Broken Families, Childhood Memories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Repressed Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Dylan hat erfahren, dass seine Mutter tot ist. Und so sucht den Ort seiner Kindheit ein letztes Mal auf, ein Ort an dem so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle und Erinnerungen zum Leben erwachen.
Kudos: 1





	No Place Like Home

_***_

_But if you're brave enough to love the ones you hate the hardest_

_You might find home_

_Cause sometimes_

_Home is where your deepest scar is_

_***_

Dylan hatte die Schultern hochgezogen, während er eilig zwischen den alten Wohnwagen hindurch lief. Er nickte einigen der Nachbarn zu, die er noch von früher kannte, aus seiner Kindheit. Doch mit den Gedanken war er kaum wirklich anwesend. Immer noch schwirrten ihm die Worte _Sie ist tot_ durch den Kopf und sie brachten so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle mit sich. Und Dylan konnte nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, ob sie an einer Überdosis krepiert war oder ob sie es doch endlich geschafft hatte sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen.

Der schmutzige weißgefleckte Wohnwagen schob sich zwischen den anderen in sein Sichtfeld und Dylan musste unwillkürlich die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Es waren so viele Jahre vergangen und er hatte gehofft niemals mehr an diesen Ort zurückkehren zu müssen. Fast schon gewalttätig drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss, dann betrat er das Innere. Er brauchte einen Moment bevor seine Augen sich an das dämmrige Licht, das durch die schmutzigen Fenster hereinfiel, gewöhnt hatten. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die alte, karierte Decke auf dem Sofa war noch die gleiche in die er sich als Kind gekuschelt hatte, wenn seine Mutter einen ihrer besseren Tage gehabt hatte. Dann hatte es Kakao gegeben, ein fast schon normales Zusammensein. Und das waren die Momente für die er damals gelebt hatte.

Dylan ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen und er genoss den leichten Widerhall, denn das beschrieb so viel mehr die Tage die er hier verbracht hatte.

Langsam ging er auf das Sofa zu. Die rostroten Flecken klebten noch in dem abgewetzten Teppich davor. Dann hatte sie es also endlich durchgezogen. Die schlimmste Angst seiner Kindheit verwandelte sich fast in etwas wie Genugtuung. Doch der Stich von Trauer wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Wie oft hatte er in seinem Bett gekauert, wenn sie wieder in ihren Depressionen versunken war während er nur gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn nicht alleine mit seinem Vater zurückließ. Damals als er noch versucht hatte, immer der gute Junge zu sein, damit er selbst es nicht war der sie über die Klippe stieß. Wie gerne hätte er sie damals vor den Schlägen seines Vaters beschützen wollen, doch er war einfach nicht stark genug gewesen.

Bei der Erinnerung musste Dylan höhnisch grinsen. Wenn er damals nur geahnt hätte, wie seine Mutter wirklich war. Nachdem sein Vater abgehauen war, war es eigentlich erst richtig schlimm geworden. Oder bildete er es sich im Nachhinein ein, weil er einfach zu jung gewesen war um es richtig einordnen zu können?

Denn wenn sie nicht gerade tief in ihren Depressionen versunken gewesen war, dann hatte seine Mutter seinem Vater in nichts nachgestanden. Er dachte an all die Jahre in denen er die Blutergüsse und Prellungen, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte, unter seiner Kleidung versteckt hatte. Daran wie oft er sich vor seine jüngere Schwester gestellt hatte. Ihre Schreie zu hören, war so viel schlimmer gewesen, als selbst geschlagen zu werden.

Dylan richtete seinen Blick auf den offenen Küchenbereich und sein Blick schien am Kühlschrank kleben zu bleiben. An der Delle die er immer noch ausmachen konnte, von dem Tag als er zurückgeschlagen hatte. Seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergraben, während er seine Mutter hart gegen das Gehäuse schleuderte.

_Bitte bring es zu Ende, bring mich um, ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen._

Die Worte seiner Mutter hallten selbst nach über zehn Jahren noch in seinem Inneren nach. Und das war der Moment gewesen in dem er wieder in seinem Körper angekommen war und von ihr abgelassen hatte. Denn trotz all der Schläge, sah er die Verzweiflung die sie aufzuzehren schien. Und schon damals hatte er nicht sagen können was er für sie empfand. Manchmal liebte er sie und meistens hasste er sie. Doch es war nie eindeutig gewesen.

Vorsichtig strich Dylan über den ramponierten, kleinen Esstisch. Auch hier klebten noch einige Blutflecke die sich tief in das Holz gesogen hatten, von dem Tag an dem seine Mutter das erste Mal versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Und er konnte sich noch gut an die Angst erinnern die er verspürt hatte. Die Tränen die seine Wangen hinuntergelaufen waren, daran wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte und an die Verzweiflung die ihn zu lähmen schien. Er dachte daran wie er in ihrem Blut gesessen hatte, darum bemüht die Blutung zu stoppen, bis endlich Hilfe eintraf. Und wie das blutige Messer scheppernd zu Boden gefallen war, als man sie hochgehoben und davon getragen hatte.

Aber da war auch das Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen, als sie genau hier zu dritt gesessen und zusammen gespielt hatten, während der Regen in Strömen an den Fenstern hinunterlief. In ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen mit Kuchenteig aus der Mikrowelle in Teetassen. Und die wenigen Tage an denen sie in der Lage gewesen war eine Mutter zu sein, blitzten in seinem Geist auf. Und die stille Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann mehr sein würde, als nur ein einsamer Tag der im Meer aus Gewalt und Depressionen ertrank.

Dylan riss sich von dem Anblick los und ging in den hinteren Bereich. Kurz sah er in das dunkle Bad, doch dann lag seine Hand auch schon auf der Klinke zum Schlafzimmer. Nur ein weiterer kleiner, heruntergekommener Raum in den kaum mehr als das Bett passte. In die Wand war ein Schrank eingelassen. Der Geruch seiner Mutter schien noch in den Laken zu haften. Dylan biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er versuchte sich gegen die Gefühle zu wehren die in ihm hochstiegen.

Fast war ihm, als würde sie noch auf dem Bett sitzen und aus ihren großen, dunklen Augen zu ihm auf sehen. Seine Mutter hatte wie ein verschrecktes Kind gewirkt und Dylan erinnerte sich schmerzlich gut daran wie oft sie versucht hatte ihn mit ihren Tränen zu erpressen. Wie weinerlich sie werden konnte und nur der Gedanke daran ekelte ihn an. Er hasste diese zur Schau gestellte Schwäche, die nur darauf abzielte Mitleid zu wecken. Doch alles was es bei ihm bewirkt hatte, war, dass er gelernt hatte sich gegen diese Art der Erpressung zu verschließen.

Das war die Zeit gewesen in der er erwachsen werden musste. Er hatte sich so gut er konnte um sie und seine jüngere Schwester gekümmert und je älter er wurde, desto öfter hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, wer das Kind in der Familie war.

Dann öffnete er eine der Schranktüren und sein Blick fiel auf die krakeligen Bilder seiner Schwester in einer Ecke. Das Licht reichte kaum aus, um die Konturen aus der Dunkelheit zu schälen, doch Dylan wusste noch zu gut, was dort vor seinem Blick nur schlecht verborgen blieb. Er konnte nicht sagen wie viele Stunden seine Schwester in dem Schrank ausgeharrt hatte, immer dann, wenn seine Mutter wieder mit Tellern nach ihm geschmissen hatte und die aufgeregten Schreie durch das kleine Wohnmobil gehallt waren.

Entschieden schlug Dylan die Schranktür zu. Und auch in diesem Geräusch schien er seine Mutter wieder zu finden. Wie oft hatte sie ihm im Streit die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, hatte versucht ihn auszusperren und wie oft war er selbst explodiert. Er dachte an das kaputte Fenster in der Küche, als er einen Stein hindurch geschleudert hatte. Es war ihm in dem Moment egal gewesen, ob er sie verletzen würde, fast hatte er es sich gewünscht und doch gefürchtet. Und es war für sie beide eine Erleichterung gewesen, als er endlich abgehauen war. Mit nicht mehr als einer Sporttasche war er getürmt. So verflucht viele Jahre waren mittlerweile vergangen in denen er so getan hatte, als würde seine Vergangenheit nicht existieren.

Dylan ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und der scharfe Stachel von Trauer bohrte sich in sein Inneres. Sie war nie wirklich eine Mutter gewesen und doch irgendwie die einzige die er je gehabt hatte. Und es hatte irgendwie immer etwas seltsam tröstliches gehabt zu wissen, dass sie da war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater. Nachdem er abgehauen war, hatte er sich auch bei seinen Kindern nie wieder gemeldet und vielleicht war das das beste was ihm passieren konnte.

Ein wenig verloren stand Dylan inmitten seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen. Er wusste nicht was er nun mit all dem Krempel anstellen sollte und er konnte Skinnys Stimme fast schon hören, wie er ihn dazu ermutigte all das in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln. Doch das war nicht seine Art das ganze zu beenden.

Kurzentschlossen zog Dylan wahllos einige Schubladen auf und fast schon verwundert stellte er fest, dass seine Mutter tatsächlich irgendwo unter einigen Stiften und anderem Kleinkram ein paar Briefumschläge rumliegen hatte. Gerade als er einen hervor ziehen wollte, strichen seine Finger über eine kleine Dose. Er zog sie hervor und öffnete den Deckel. Einige Pillen lagen darin, fast wie Pfefferminzbonbons. Das war ihre Art gewesen mit dem Dreck in ihrem Kopf klarzukommen, dem sie sich nicht hatte entziehen können. Dylan klappte den Deckel wieder zu und steckte die Dose in seine Hosentasche, dann nahm er einen der Umschläge aus der Schublade. Er kritzelte den Namen und die Adresse seiner Schwester auf die Vorderseite, wobei er hoffte, dass er sie noch richtig im Kopf hatte, dann steckte er den Wohnwagenschlüssel und eine kurze Notiz hinein, bevor er ihn verschloss. Irgendwo in den Tiefen der Schublade fand er noch einige vereinzelte Briefmarken die er ungefiltert auf den Umschlag klebte, Hauptsache er wurde den Wohnwagen und die damit verbundene Last los.

Den Umschlag zwischen den Fingern sah Dylan sich noch einmal Mal in dem schäbigen Inneren um. Dies war also das letzte Mal, dass er hier stehen würde, die einzige Möglichkeit um so etwas wie Abschied zu nehmen. Doch da gab es wenig an das er sich gerne erinnern wollte, was es wert gewesen wäre wirklich noch etwas länger zu bleiben, also verließ Dylan den Wohnwagen. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, dann sah er noch einmal auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand hinunter. Wenn er den abgeschickt hatte, dann war es endgültig vorbei. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Dylan ging durch die kleine Siedlung, doch das Gefühl der Erleichterung auf das er so sehnlich gehofft hatte, blieb aus.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate:  
> No Place Like Home - Todrick Hall  
> Isabella's Lullaby - Lizz Robinett


End file.
